The last Popstar
by Neganslilmonster
Summary: Negan Ariana Grande FIC- Negan: "You may of had a world full of fans in your Goddamn palm before, but this is my world now, sweet heart, You just happen to be living in it." NeganxArianaGrande
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own any walking dead characters, or anything mentioned, obviously, why are disclaimers even still a thing?

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ariana Grande was at her concert when it happened. Could it be another shooting, or bombing? She saw from onstage people running in a panic. Her bodyguards, who protected her as always, immediately drag her off stage, but just before they do, She's able to see she a man biting another man, and watches horrified as he rips the flesh from the victim's neck. She would never be able to unsee the blood.

They end up seeking refuge backstage. Ariana is in tears. Her bodyguards check the perimeter of her dressing room. Screams could be heard from the outside. Ariana sat there in silent tears. "D-Do you…" she swallowed a breath. "Do you guys think everyone's okay?" She asked in a small voice. There were three body guards in the room with her. The head bodyguard is silent. It was Greg who looks to the others, then at the pop star. He clears his throat before he speaks.

"Yeah, I mean, Probably only the one guy that was injured...I'm sure the cops already got the guy that assaulted him." He said, referring to the guy who bit one of her fans in the audience. Ariana nodded a bit. If that was the case, why did the screaming continue…? She wondered to herself. Another guy speaks up. It's Jack the head bodyguard this time.

"That guy was probably on bath salts, or some shit, remember that guy in Miami, back in what, 2012? Bit that other guy's face off." Ariana shuddered lightly. She remembered that incident, she first heard about it on the set of Victorious, her co stars talking about it, it was just awful.

"Yeah, I remember that! That's probably what happened!" Greg said in agreement, the quiet one just nodded. The third body guard was relatively new, she wasn't as close with him as the others, but he was good at his job, nonetheless.

When there was a thud against her dressing room door, the brunette jumped at the sound of please outside the door.

"Please! Please help!" A shill scream followed. "Help us!" Ariana put her hand over her mouth, her dark brown eyes looked to her bodyguards.

"We have to help them!" She jumped up from her chair, and Jack put a hand on her shoulder, "Oh no you don't. You're Ariana fucking Grande, It's our job to not let anything happen to you." Greg nods in agreement. Jack continues. "If we open that door, anything could happen to you, someone could have a gun, a bomb even, we just don't know." He explained, the pop star opened her glossed lips to object. "I don't care if it's a fan, your closest fuckin' buddy, or the god damn President, our job is to protect you and only you and that's what we're gonna do." He said, the other two nodded, and sat in front of the door. She crossed her arms and pouted. She knew she wasn't gonna win in an argument against her head of security. She never did. He had been her body guard for years, he was a bit of a worry wart though. Guilt settled in her stomach when she thought of who could be on the other side of the door, that begged for help, and she did nothing.

Twenty minutes passed, and Ariana still had no wifi connection, Data either, which was rather concerning. Suddenly a panicked voice came out from the walkie talkies.

"Get her out of here!" Ariana's eyebrows furrowed at the warning. Greg and the other body guard looked up at Jack as he raised the walkie to his lips.

"Who is this?" He asked, and a few minutes passed before they got an answer.

"They're dead. They're all dead." The celebrity's mouth dropped open in shock. "It's the end of the fucking world, man!" The voice shouted. "Get her somewhere safe I-" Then there was a blood curdling scream, and then silence.

Jack attached his walkie talkie on his belt, then motioned the guys to get up, then turned to his client. "Let's get you home." She nodded, and grabbed her phone, which still didn't seem to be working at all. Greg put his jacket that has "SECURITY" printed across the back on her, since she was still in her outfit from her concert, and it would be rather cold outside, or so they thought. When they made it outside, there were buildings on fire here and there, the sky was an orange color, covered in smoke. They stood there with their mouths agape for a minute, until Jack snapped his fingers at the three of them.

"Let's get her out of here, NOW!" he shouted at them, and the two security guards grabbed her by each arm and lead her to their hummer. They threw her into the back seat, Greg sat next to her, The quiet one in shot gun, and Jack drove. They pulled out of the place, herds of people chased after the Hummer, normally, they would think it was just some crazed fans, but no. These were not some preteen girls wanting a selfie with the pop star, these were people of all kind...They looked sickly, and almost animalistic on their movements. The pieces started to fit together, a guy biting someone, sickly looking people, the streets literally did look like the end of the world- If she was in LA, then MAYBE it was some sort of elaborate celebrity prank, but no. She was in Virginia. There was absolutely no way this was a prank. That was when it dawned on her.

 _It really was the end of the world._

The first few weeks of the apocalypse, The three men and the pop star stuck around their tour bus, and waited. They waited for the news, they waited for their phones to get signals till their phones died. They waited for Ariana's manager to come out of nowhere, and say "Hey, this was all just an elaborate prank." But none of that happened.

Skip forward to nearly a year later, They lost Greg on a run to look for food, after that, they found their own small safe haven near the woods. Jack figured, less people in the woods would mean less zombies. Not only that, while their tour bus was luxurious, it eventually found itself out of gas, but it would make a good shelter for the three of them.

Ariana woke up to the feeling of being shaken awake. "Ari, wake up." The familiar sound of Jack's voice.

"Hmm…?" She said sleepily, then sat up in her cozy little bunk that she had gotten use to, it was much different than her luxurious bed at home back in LA, she missed the luxuries of the old world dearly.

"You need to get up." He glanced nervously at the bus door. "Our camp has been found." He said, as the pop star's eyebrows furrowed. She slid out of her bunk and slipped on her shoes quickly and threw her hair up in her signature ponytail.

"What do you mean found." Jack looked her over as he headed to the bus door, before he explained, she had never seen him look so nervous before, not even when Greg died.

"A group found us, there's too many of them, Robert and I can't take them." he said, his hand gripped the door handle tightly. "They wanted all members of our group, So I came to get you, I debated saying that Rob and I were the only ones in the group, but they threatened to kill any group members we tried to hide." He looked at her sadly, then went out the door, and she followed, slipping her faded bubble gum pink hoodie on.

When they got out, the two were greeted with a large group of fellow survivors, and Robert down on his knees before them, guns pointed at him. Ariana's eyes were wide at the sight, she was happy to see other people, but not to see guns pointed at one of the men in her group and or former security guard.

At first, the group is just as stunned as she is, for most of them recognized her as famous singer/actress Ariana Grande. For a moment they all stand there awkwardly, until they hear a whistling, that put the other survival group in a panic. "On your knees!" One shouted, and grabbed Jack and put him on his knees, next to Robert. Ariana was reluctant, but got on her knees as well when someone approached her, more than willing to make her get on her knees forcefully. The whistling grew louder. Ariana looked up to see an older man clad in a leather jacket, baseball bat over his shoulder. He had some kind of charm to him. She studied his face, he was clearly the leader of the group, as all the other survivors kneeled at his presence, except the few pointing guns at her own small group. She looked at the leader again, and thought if he shaved his face, he could be very good looking, hell he could even be a fellow actor himself. She stayed quiet though, terrified, she looked over to Jack and Robert, the security guard whose name she now knew, worried look in her eyes as she heard the leader as a man with a mustache if he got all the group's weapons, and he confirmed. Ariana wasn't very good with a weapon, not to mention she had two guys in her group to protect her since the beginning of the end of the world, but she did have a small pocket knife in the tour bus, she silently cursed herself for not grabbing it before coming out here. She was so deep in thought, she hadn't even noticed that the leader was standing in front of the three now. She looked up at the boots before her, then up at the lean man who stood in them. Once he had all three of their attention, he grinned, and flashed off his dimples to them.

 **"Hi. I'm Negan."**

* * *

I'd appreciate if you guys left a review! Let me know if you like it, and you want more! Feel free to correct me if I did anything wrong as well! thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just write for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Hi. I'm Negan." He introduced himself to the group of three. Lucille resting on his shoulder, just dying to be swung around in their faces.

"So, which one of you is the leader of this...small group?" He asks and looks into each person's eyes. Til he hears a throat being cleared, then a response.

"What makes you think we have a leader?" Jack speaks up.

Negan scoffs a bit. "No leader, then, huh?" He says and kicks a jacket from the campsite that says "security" on the back of it. He then crouches down in front of Ariana, then looks up at the tour bus, then back to her.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken…" he grabs the pop-star by her chin firmly to get a proper look at her face.

"That's your fuckin' face on the side of that big ol bus over there, is it not?" He asks, with a big shit eating grin slapped on his face. She stays quiet as he studies her face.

"I'm totally fuckin' right." then signals for one of his men to come over and take a look. He nods in confirmation.

"So." He glances down at the dirty security jacket. "I'm betting that these two here." He gestures to Rob and Jack. "Are your security guards. And that makes you the boss, don't it?" He asked and Ariana shrugged shyly.

"So you're the boss, but not the leader?" He asks, letting go of Ariana's face now, and eyes Jack suspiciously, then Rob.

"And fatty over here…" he points to Rob with the end of Lucille. "Well, he seems kinda like a yes man. Don't he?" He asks and chuckles a bit.

"Yeah he is." His smile then turns into a frown, and he looks over at Jack.

"So that makes you the leader." He says and Jack just looks at the man. Then he shakes his head.

"I said we didn't have a leader." Jack said as a matter of factly.

"Bullshit." Negan booms, then bends down a bit to look Jack in the eye.

"You're the one that decides things, right? Where to go, when to scout for food, you're the fuckin' one that makes choices to keep the other two alive, that makes you the leader." Negan told him then Jack kind of nods.

"Yeah. Guess so." Jack says casually. Negan leans back at the answer.

"There we go, progress! Now, for future reference." He looks at each of the three in the face. "When I ask a question, you answer, got it?" He waited for a reply and the three nodded right away.

"Good!" He grinned with glee.

"Now, you're probably wondering what it is I want, right?" He asks with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Yes, Sir."

The three of them reply.

"Yes Sir?! I like this one!" Negan says pointing the baseball bat to Rob. "Yes I do." He says before glancing over to the tour bus, then back to the three on the ground before him.

"That fancy ass bus is what caught my eye. I could sure as shit use one of those." Negan says looking at it and nodding. Jack speaks up.

"Take it." He says, which causes the man to swing the baseball bat over his shoulder and stand in front of Jack now, eyeing him.

"Well thanks for your fuckin' permission, I was gonna take it anyway, but thanks again for the God damn green light. But if you'd let me fuckin' finish, I got a proposition for the three of you." He puts the baseball bat in front of him, holding it like a cane.

"I not only want the bus, all the shit in it, I also want you and your little group to go with us. Now, before you reject my kind as shit, generous offer, hear me out." He clears his throat.

"Supply and demand. People are a resource. And we're low in supply of people, high supply of those dead fucks over there." He says pointing towards the woods with Lucille.

"People are in high demand, and we got low supply in this world- I mean not me personally." He gestures to the large group of his followers around them. "But you can never have too many people. So I'm gonna be real fuckin' kind, and let two of you come home with us!" Negan grins as the three look puzzled at each other.

"Now, two of you are coming back with us, because what the fuck are you gonna do in the middle of nowhere when we take your weapons, shelter, and supplies?" He chuckles.

" So. While all three of you belong to me." He said pointing to himself.

"Only two win the Goddamn golden ticket." Negan states, then Ariana speaks softly.

"But there are three of us." She asks puzzled and Negan nods.

"Well would you look at that, little miss famous over here can count! Wow fuckin' gorgeous and smart!" He mocks her and she just glares in response.

"Oooh and feisty!" He says and stomps the ground with his boot. "I like it!" He then leans over to Jack. "Hey, you're not banging her, are ya? Think I got a shot with her?" He grins, showing all his teeth. Ariana crinkles her nose in response, Jack just shakes her head.

Negan stands up and looks at the tree of them. Then Ariana. "As I was saying, I'll take two of you." He puts up two fingers. "The other will pay for your entry in blood."

"But! You can't!" She objects and Negan puts his face in her face, leaving little to no personal space.

"I can, and I'm fuckin' going to...unless…" he pulls away from her, strokes his beard as though he just happened to have a grand idea.

"tell you what, since you look so Goddamn worried there, doll face, I'll let Tweedledee and Tweedledum here, not only live, but also get the fuckin' privilege of coming back with us, if…"

He locks his dark eyes with Ariana's own now.

"If you agree to become my wife."

* * *

Author's note: Who do you think will get killed if she refuses? Will she refuse, or accept to save the lives of others? Thanks for reading! Please review, let me know that you're still reading! Thank you to the one guest who reviewed last time! I really appreciate it! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any walking dead characters, or whatever blah, on to the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"You want me to become your wife?" Ariana asks in shock. that was really not a proposition she had expected to hear right now.

"That's what I said, are you deaf?" Negan asks with a slight chuckle.

"You don't even know me, and it's not like we can get legally married in a dead world like this." She objected trying to make him see just how ridiculous of an offer this was.

Negan raises his arm up as well as his eyebrows.

"That's fine, sweet cheeks, but your pal here will have to pay in his brains splattered all over the pavement." He says removing his baseball bat from his shoulder and pointing it at Jack.

"Now, normally I have a hard time choosing, but I like the yes man over there, and you're just too Goddamn hot to kill, it'd be a waste." He explains his choice, ready to raise his bat to smash Jack's brains out

"Last chance, doll face, what do you say?" He asks as Ariana gets up from her knees, guns pointed at her in case if she does something sneaky.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop!" She begs him, tears in her eyes. Negan lowers the bat. "Okay what?" He asks grinning, already knowing her answer.

Ariana takes in a deep breath. "I'll be your wife!" Negan fist pumps then announces to the rest of his group. "Hear that everyone, I'm gonna fuck me a pop star tonight!" He says with a chuckle that makes Ariana sick to her stomach. She doesn't pay attention to much after that all she can think about was what her future would hold now that she was "married" to this psychopath that almost killed Jack.

"Load up the trucks, get some gas in my New tour bus." Ariana only snapped out of it when she heard Negan's loud boots stomp over to her and grab her by the arm. "You're riding with me, dearest wife." He informs her and she looks over at Rob and Jack in a panic.

"W-what about-" Negan interrupts her.

"They're riding with Simon." He says as a man with a mustache escorts them to his truck. "Don't worry about them, you saved them, You're a Goddamn hero." He tells her with a grin, gently pushing her to his car.

She was glad that they were safe, but she still felt sick about the whole situation. Negan helps her into the car, her instincts tell her to bolt from the car before he makes it to the driver's seat. But she doesn't. There's no telling what they would do to Rob and Jack if she left now.

Negan gets in the car and hands his baseball bat over to her. "Hold her for me, will ya?" He asked and she nods taking the weapon. She snaps out of her foggy trance she was currently in when she realized he called the sports equipment a her.

"Wait, her?" She asks with an eyebrow raised as she looked up at him. Negan nodded.

"Yeah, did I not introduce you two? This is Lucille, and she is fuckin' awesome. Isn't she?" He asks and Ariana nods, only because she was scared of how he would react if she ever disagreed with him, and she was not looking to find out just how scary he can get.

"So, you're Ariana fucking Grande, huh?" He asks, changing the subject, making small talk as though he were her limo driver and not some psycho who names a baseball bat and forced her to marry him.

She nodded yet again, she found herself nodding for every answer. "Uh, yeah." She says not really wanting to talk. She looks out the window as he goes on and on about God knows what. When he finally gets the hint that she's upset and not much of a talker, he quiets up a bit. She didn't think he would ever shut up.

"Where are we going?" She asks curiously. Negan snorts. "So she _DOES_ talk after all I thought you had lost that feisty flame I saw from earlier. We're going to the sanctuary. Where you will call home from now on." He says and Ariana rolls her eyes.

They pull up to the factory and Negan helps her out of the car, as though she can't walk out on her own. She was married to him for maybe 15 minutes and she already couldn't stand him.

Negan smushes her close to him, an arm wrapped around her possessively as he barks around orders to his men. Ariana wants nothing more than a personal space bubble, but keeps quiet. She looks around til she lays her eyes on Jack and Rob. She tries to escape Negan's grasp to go over to them, and this catches his attention.

"I told you they would be fine you're my wife now, not theirs." He informs her and she continues to struggle.

"I just wanna see them!" She says and Negan grabs her by the arm harshly and pulls her away despite her objections. He throws her over his shoulders when they make it to a flight of stairs in the factory.

"Where are you taking me?!" She asks as she's out of breath from struggling. She just lays across his shoulder in a pout as he carries her.

"Dropping you off to meet the other girls while I work." He tells her as he drops her down to her feet in front of some double doors.

"Other girls?" She asks as Negan pulls out some keys from his pocket.

"Yeah my other wives." He tells her and Ariana's mouth drops. She really wasn't expecting that. Who had more than one wife anyways? She stayed quiet awaiting for further explanation.

Negan inserts the key into the lock with his gloved hand, then looks at Ariana before he turns the key.

"Oh, you thought you were the only one? _You thought you were special cause you're famous and shit?_ That's cute, doll." He says with a wicked grin that would be charming if she didn't absolutely loathe him Negan opens the door and shoves her in.

* * *

Author's note: How do you think she'll get along with the other wives? Also, thank you Alex Curry for reviewing! I hope you continue to read! 3 Also, sorry i took so long guys! I won't abandon this story I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Girls." He says and they greet him obediently like trained golden retrievers.

"I got someone to introduce you to." He puts his arm around Ariana and you can see her tense from his touch.

"As you may already know, this is Ariana Grande, and she's Agreed to be a wife. Lucky for you girls, you get to hangout with an a-list celebrity all Goddamn day. How cool is that?!" He chuckles and pulls his arm away.

"I'll leave you girls to braid each other's hair and all that shit. I'll be back later." He winks at Ariana and closes the door. You can hear him lock it from the outside.

Ariana tries the door knob and it's indeed locked. She then awkwardly turns back to the two girls. One was brunette the other had pretty natural red hair. They were both in black dresses that were rather similar.

The one with the red hair approached her first, clearing her throat. "Hi. I'm Frankie." She said with a smile. "You're like- really her?!" She said with a sweet excited smile. It actually put Ariana at ease. Kind of kept her mind off the whole situation, like she was at a meet and greet with fans.

"Excuse her, she's a big fan. She has one of your cd's she listens to like all the time, on MY radio." The brunette said a bit annoyed. "I'm Tanya." She said, introducing herself Ariana nodded.

"Nice to meet you two." Ariana said with a smile. They were pretty nice, but she was still shocked she was one of three wives, why did he need so many anyways? Why did he need her if he had them? She wondered, as she looked around the nicely furnished room. It was a breath of fresh air. Reminded her of her luxurious life before the dead took over.

Another girl with darker skin sat up from a couch with a yawn. She must have been napping before.

"Jasmyne!" She introduces herself then stands up with another yawn.

"Woah. You're like, actually her!" She says with surprise in her voice as she lines up with the other wives.

"That's what I said!" Frankie said with a wide grin of excitement.

"So, what's little miss Hollywood, doing all the way in shitsville virginia?" Tanya asked, studying her. "I'm from California too, San francisco to be exact." She adds, awaiting Ariana's response.

Ariana cleared her throat.

"I was on tour, I had a concert over here, when, well you know…" she says softly and Frankie nods lightly.

"Oh yeah! I totally remember now! That's so cool! I mean- not the world ending, but you know." Frankie added in before trailing off. The girls were silent for a long while. Til Ariana spoke up.

"So, uh, what's it like, being, his wife?" she asked looking from girl to girl. "I mean, he didn't exactly give me instruction, just that- that's what I am now." she said and the girls could see worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry." Frankie said. "It's not that bad." she assured her, and Ariana looked over at Jasmyne, who just shrugged.

"I mean, we don't have to work for points, he gets us whatever we ask for before he and the others go out on a run, and he doesn't make us do anything we don't wanna do." She said and Ariana furrowed her eyebrows.

"He made me become his wife when I didn't want to." She says thinking about the events that happened just this morning.

Frankie furrowed her eyebrows as well. "He didn't give you a choice?" She asked. "Tanya, Jasmyne and I volunteered." she adds looking over at Tanya who rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, he said, do this or someone dies?" she questioned and Ariana nodded. Tanya shrugged yet again.

"There you have it, you could have said no, someone just would have died is all." she explains and Ariana sighs.

"I couldn't let him do that." Ariana says and Tanya walks away.

"Whatever. It was your choice, now you gotta live with it." She says sitting at a bar stool, picking at her nails. Jasmyne and Frankie lead her over to the couch.

"Don't listen to her. It's really not bad being a wife, you'll like it." Frankie assures her and Jasmyne nods in agreement.

Ariana nodded. She had never felt so trapped her whole life, but the girls were making it a lot easier for her. Though, they all had a choice, and Ariana didn't.

Ariana clears her throat. "So what do you guys do every day?" She asks and the other two girls on the couch and they just kind of shrug.

"We just kinda sit around all day, do what we want. Read old magazines. Do our hair. Drink. Do our nails." Frankie said.

"Wait around til Negan needs one of us." Jasmyne adds and Ariana looks suddenly uncomfortable. Jasmyne starts to touch Ariana's hair now.

"Girl, you've got so many split ends. Never in my day would I think I'd see Ariana fucking Grande with this many split ends." She tsks and Ariana blushes with a small laugh.

"Yeah, not like there are very many salons around anymore." She jokes and Jasmyne raises her eyebrows.

"I went told beauty school. Give me 30 minutes and I'll get your hair back to beauty in NO time!" She says and Arianna nods in agrees.

Jasmyne snipped, and fussed with Ariana's hair. it was the first time she had relaxed in a while and forgotten where she was. When Jasmine was done with it, Ariana was in awe.

Her hair was still long. Just trimmed nicely. And flat ironed too. It was beautiful again. Like before the world ended.

"You are a miracle worker!" Ariana exclaimed and hugged her new friend. They both laughed lightly, and that's when their new found friendship was interrupted.

"Well would you look at that! My girls all getting along nicely!" Ariana's eyes followed to where the voice came from. There it was, that grin that made her sick. Ariana frowned and separated herself from Jasmyne.

Negan approached and grabbed Ariana's ponytail. "Well would you look at that." He looks down at her.

"Getting all dolled up for me, huh?" He grins again and Ariana feels uncomfortable yet again. Like she's drowning.

"Thanks for fixing her up for me, Jasmyne." He says, as soon as the words leave his mouth, Ariana feels like she's sinking. She looks over at Jasmyne betrayed. Had she just done her hair so she would look good for Negan, not because she wanted told be friends?

"Welp, time to go. See ya girls." He says, as he grabs Ariana by the wrist. She felt dizzy, and went where he dragged her off to. So much has happened in the last six hours. It took her brain a moment to come up with a response.

"Where are you taking me now?" She asks and Negan snickers at her.

"To the bedroom, Time to consummate this marriage!" He says excited, leaving Ariana looking shocked and horrified once his words register.

Author's note: Thank you so much for reviewing, Jason Chandler, Alex Curry, Daniel Mathers, and Jestalnaker94000, If you have any ideas on another celebrity/story you want me to write, let me know! I'm more than happy to write anything Negan related haha.


End file.
